The Big Finale
by pepper2235
Summary: What is going to happen during The Big Bang Theoy finale? This story is based on Sheldon and Amy and there is nothing bad in it. Amy is keeping something from Sheldon, what could it be?


The Big Finale

A/N: I keep thinking about the finale, and how it will go. From what I heard, we are supposed to get a double episode finale. This is mostly based on Sheldon and Amy just for you to be aware.

The whole gang gathered in the same apartment as usual. 4A. Having dinner with friends was all the gang could hope for. Their home was there in that apartment. None of them could be anywhere else.

Sheldon and Amy couldn't wait to tell the whole gang their exciting news. Something they have been waiting for, for quite a while. Sheldon could hardly control himself. He looked over at Amy with eyes asking if it was time yet. Amy nodded in response, she couldn't wait any longer as well.

"Amy and I have some exciting news." Sheldon said to the people who were sitting around him.

"Okay, lets hear it!" Bernadette said.

"Well you know how our paper for Super Asymmetry has been going on for about a month now."

"Of course, you never stop talking about it." Howard responded sarcastically. Bernadette rolled her eyes at her husband. He could just be pretty childish sometimes. Shouldn't she be used to it by now?

"Anyways, we got a call back and they're rewarding us with a Nobel Prize, we did it!" Amy said and looked at Sheldon both of them had huge smiles to where it was hurting their cheeks.

Everyone else smiled in unison and cheered for their two friends who got what they deserved.

"How about we go out to celebrate tonight?" Leonard asked.

"Sounds reasonable." Sheldon agreed.

After eating dinner the couples went back to their own places to change into something a little nicer. They were all excited to go out and celebrate with maybe just a few drinks.

Sheldon and Amy weren't able to stop holding hands or giving each other kisses on the cheeks, they couldn't end their happiness.

"Sheldon, I need to go change," she said as she had to end the kiss and Sheldon nodded in response.

Amy went into the bedroom and closed the bedroom door behind her. She was saving a dress for a certain occasion, and she knew it wasn't something she would normally wear. This one was more of a cocktail dress that really hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage. She was actually really nervous about wearing this, she didn't just want to surprise Sheldon, but her friends as well.

After Amy put on the dress she did notice that it was definitely tighter than any dress she had ever worn, but when she looked at herself in the mirror, she loved the way she looked. She moved her hand to her stomach and said, "Hey little one, I'm sorry if it's tight tonight, but I won't dress like this again, and I won't drink, I promise, your daddy is going to drive me nuts, but I will tell him in a few days about you, I promise."

Amy couldn't believe she was actually pregnant, she actually found out a couple days ago, and couldn't bring herself to tell Sheldon, she just didn't want to overwhelm him tonight from all the news. She needed to still figure out how to tell him though.

Amy put on her high heels, some makeup, and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom, and saw Sheldon finish buttoning up a blue dress shirt that made his blue piercing eyes pop. She hoped their baby would have the same eyes, she absolutely loved them.

"Hey, were you talking to someone in there, were you on the phone?" Sheldon asked her from behind, not looking at her.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself." She answered.

Sheldon nodded and turned around and felt his jaw drop. He could swear he was drooling. His wife was absolutely gorgeous. He would probably not be able to get his eyes off her tonight.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I...I... can hardly bring myself to find words." He paused for a few seconds. "You're beyond beautiful, I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you." He said as Amy blushed.

Just after a few more touches of makeup the couple left and took Amy's car to a fancy bar where they would meet everyone else.

The couple walked inside the bar hand in hand to where the rest of their friends were and the guys there saw them and were confused.

"Who's that walking with Sheldon?" Howard asked.

They all paused for a second and Penny realized and said out loud, "Oh my God, that's Amy!".

Everyone looked the same way and they were all agape. They never thought Amy could be that hot. Sheldon was going to be a lucky guy tonight. The thing they noticed right away was how much of Amy's breasts was showing off. That's where their eyes went to first, then her smooth legs from her ankles to her thighs.

When they got over to the table Raj jumped in right away and said, "God Amy, you look really hot." Sheldon looked at him with his one stare to back off.

"Well thank you, I thought it would be the perfect occasion for it." She told them as they all nodded in response.

The whole night it was really hard for Sheldon to concentrate on anything else, but Amy, she looked incredible. Sheldon also noticed that Amy didn't drink anything but tea. She would normally drink at least wine.

About 90 minutes later the gang bide farewell and left the bar. On the way back to Los Robes Sheldon was silent and trying to focus on something else than Amy's fine body that he felt tempted by. What was she doing to him? They weren't supposed to have coitus for another two weeks.

When they reached the apartment Sheldon closed the door behind him and looked at Amy. She told him that she was going to bed. Sheldon heard the bathroom door shut and plopped himself on the bed on his side while looking at the door to the bathroom. He wanted to make out with Amy so badly.

A couple of minutes later Amy came out with a big t-shirt and cute underwear on as her pajamas, she changed her outfits for bed a couple of months ago, because she wasn't sleeping well in her old nightgowns. She was just comfortable in a t-shirt. She noticed Sheldon on the bed and was open eyed. What was that face he was making? Was he turned on?

"Yes?" Amy asked him.

"Come here," He told her.

Amy sat on the bed next to Sheldon as he looked intensely at her and grabbed her from the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. Amy was surprised at first, but kept on kissing him. Their lips kept moving with passion and Amy finally broke it up and smiled.

"Good night." She told him quietly and gave him one more peck before getting under the covers to go to sleep.

Sheldon was a little confused, normally Amy would proceed, maybe she was just tired.

Sheldon woke up at his normal time on a Saturday to watch 'Doctor Who' and eat breakfast, normally Amy would join him, but when he woke up he saw Amy adorable as ever, and decided against waking her, she just looked too peaceful.

30 minutes later, Amy woke up and looked at the time and heard the tv in the other room. She put her glasses on and went out into the living room where Sheldon was.

"Morning dear." Sheldon said.

"Morning." Amy responded.

Amy sat next to Sheldon and put her legs up to her chest to get a little more comfortable. Sheldon moved his arm and put it around Amy as she leaned into Sheldon. Sheldon continued to watch the show, but Amy knew she had to tell Sheldon about their child growing inside her, he just needed to know. She just didn't think right now was the right time, she knew that Sheldon wouldn't be completely focused, maybe when they ate dinner together she could tell him. Yeah, she could make him his favorite meal and tell him the news.

Amy just made Sheldon his favorite meal, Spaghetti with hot dogs. She just knew this would put him in a good mood for basically anything. She kind of felt bad using it against him to change him by just a little bit. She didn't like manipulating him. This made her upset to the point she wanted to cry. Dang baby hormones!

Sheldon just walked inside the apartment from being across the hall and playing video games with Leonard. She felt herself getting nervous. Just exactly how would he react? Would he be happy or scared or even mad?

"Hello honey" He told Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

Amy didn't say anything though, she was just too nervous. She just smiled back at him. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to tell something was wrong, because the only emotions he could read on a person was her. She felt herself shaking, she still didn't saying anything and took a pan out of the oven that had the spaghetti in. She put it on the counter right above with a hot pad underneath it.

Sheldon could smell the spaghetti with cut up hot dogs right when Amy opened the door to the oven. He smiled and said, "Ooh, spaghetti with cut up hot dogs, delicious."

Sheldon went behind Amy and hugged her from behind and moved side to side and smelling her hair and whispered, "Thank you."

Amy giggled and nodded and smiled at Sheldon, should she actually have said something not to look so suspicious?

After Sheldon let go of Amy he asked her, "Are you okay?"

Oh no he knew something was going on, she just had to play cool, show him that nothing was wrong.

"Yeah of course, lets just eat." She told him.

They both sat down and Sheldon answered her by saying, "Don't mind if I do." Sheldon grabbed a whole heaping full plate of spaghetti, while Amy only grabbed a tiny bit, less than she normally would. Sheldon noticed and asked her, "Why didn't you grab more?"

"Oh, I'm just not that hungry." Which was true, whenever Amy got really nervous she could never eat. Sheldon didn't think about her being nervous at all and just nodded his head. Sometimes she did have times where she wasn't very hungry. But right now he was starving.

After they finished eating Amy cleaned up while Sheldon turned on the tv to watch 'Star Trek'. On Saturday nights they would watch a movie and Amy would let Sheldon pick the movie tonight.

Amy moved over to the couch with Sheldon and he looked at her and said, "Okay, it's your turn to pick a movie tonight."

Amy totally forgot it was her turn, but she wanted to make sure Sheldon was in a fully good mood when she told him about their unborn child.

"You know what, how about you pick, I don't really care what we watch, pick what you want." She told him.

Sheldon rose an eyebrow at her and she just nodded in response and he said, "Okay, if you are sure." Sheldon picked 'Back to the Future' which he knew they both liked.

During the movie Sheldon's hand found its way around Amy where it usually was when they watched a movie. Amy felt herself falling asleep and leaned on Sheldon's shoulder and closed her eyes.

A little while later Sheldon started to shake Amy awake. Amy opened her eyes to Sheldon eyes. She saw the rolling credits on the tv.

"Alright, well I'm going to bed now goodnight." Sheldon told her.

"Wait!" Amy said quickly.

"What?"

Amy sighed and said, "I need to tell you something, it's pretty important."

Sheldon sat next to Amy, was he in trouble? He had to admit he was a little confused. "What is it?" He asked her.

"So something has happened that it going to affect our lives." She admitted.

Sheldon nodded with his eyes wide open. This made Amy even more nervous. How was she supposed to word it? Just tell him flatly? But she couldn't even find her words to tell him.

"I...Maybe I should just show you." She said.

Sheldon nodded and Amy went to the bathroom real quickly and retrieved the tool she used to find out the life changing news. Luckily she hid it somewhere Sheldon wouldn't see it. She came back out to the living room with the test in her hand behind her back.

She sat back down on the couch next to Sheldon and took the test out from behind her back and gave it to Sheldon.

Sheldon looked at the test intently. He was honestly confused. It took him about a minute. "Are you pregnant?" He said his voice a little shaky.

Amy was crying now, she was so scared of Sheldon's voice, what did it mean? "Y...yes." She said to him.

"Are you...you not happy?" She asked him, her voice still shaky.

"Why would I be upset?" He asked her.

Wait was he happy? Now she was confused. "Of course I'm happy!" Sheldon stood and knelt down in front of Amy, he had the biggest smile on his face, he put his hand on Amy's belly and said, "I'm going to be a father!"

Amy was now crying tears of joy, this made her happy beyond anything.

"Why are you crying? I told you I have always wanted to be a dad." Sheldon told her.

"Oh, these are tears of joy."

Sheldon smiled and hugged Amy and she hugged him back. "Good thing the ceremony isn't for a couple months." She told him.

He laughed at her comment. "You will beautiful on that night, I'm just certain." He told her.

She smiled and Sheldon looked around the apartment. "What wrong Sheldon?" Amy asked him.

"This apartment! It's not big enough for the three of us."

Amy also started looking around, Sheldon was right, where were they going to put a crib and a whole bunch of other stuff for their baby?

"We are going to need to move earlier." Sheldon told her.

Actually they had both been wanting to move for a while and had a house in mind they wanted to move into. They actually were supposed to move into the house soon, they just hadn't told their friends about it, because it was kind of far away.

"What about our new house, we could try moving in a little earlier." Amy told him.

Sheldon nodded. It was settled they would also tell their friends about the other good news and would have to move away maybe not for a little while, but soon.

Sheldon and Amy went to bed smiling while Sheldon's hand was on Amy's belly and they were all tangled together.

The gang was all back at apartment 4A in just a few minutes the couple was also going to tell their friends about the baby growing inside Amy. Amy told Sheldon that she would say in a straight way to maybe cause confusion at first and not to make their friends too jealous about all their good news.

Raj was talking about how him and Anu were getting back together and how their sex was going, which just disgusted everyone. Howard wanted to get away from the conversation and asked Amy what was going on in her life.

"Well, I got a promotion at work and also I'm pregnant." Amy said calmly and flatly.

Penny spit out her wine and looked at Sheldon and Amy opened eye and now was coughing.

"W..what?" Penny finally said after coughing.

"Why are you confused?" Sheldon asked her.

"I'm just surprised that's all." She told him.

Amy smiled and looked at Sheldon, she knew that Penny would be excited for her at least.

"That's great news guys." Leonard told them.

They talked for a while, Sheldon couldn't stop looking at Amy. He then whispered in her ear, "Should we tell them our other news?" Which Amy nodded in response.

"Before we head out, Amy and I wanted to say this tonight, because there is going to be one more change around here."

"And what's that?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, a few months ago Sheldon and I were looking at houses and found one to our liking, which is pretty far from here, but we decided that we are going to move there in three weeks."

The gang was all silent, all of them couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sheldon was willing to move? To a house?

"Well we are all going to miss you guys." Leonard said as the whole gang got up and hugged each other.


End file.
